La Lumière cachée
by Cephira
Summary: Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant. Comment aurait été la vie de notre chère Naruto ? Fem naru !
1. Prologue

**Titre **: La Lumière cachée

**Auteur** : Cephira

**Résumé** : Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant.

**Rating** : M, car il y aura des scènes assez sombre je pense…enfin tout dépend de mon imagination, alors au cas où je mets un M. ^^'

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, lieux, etc… du manga Naruto sont les créations de Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne tire donc absolument aucun profit de cette fiction.

**Note 1** : Il s'agit là de ma première fanfiction, alors donner moi vos avis svp. Merci ^.~

**Note 2** : Attention !!!!! SPOILER !!!!

**Note 3** : Désolés, s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-lectrice pour le moment.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Dans le pays du feu, plus précisément dans son village ninja qui est celui de la feuille, c'est-à-dire Konoha.

Il y avait sur le toit d'un immeuble, un homme habillé avec un manteau où des flammes rouge étaient brodées sur les bordures du bas.

Cet homme avait des cheveux blonds comme des blés avec des yeux bleus telles deux turquoises, il s'agissait du jeune Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Il tenait serrer contre lui un petit paquet de couverture qu'il observait avec émerveillement.

De ce petit paquet de couverture, on pouvait apercevoir une petite touffe de cheveux aussi blonds que celle du Yondaime, à l'évidence il s'agissait d'un nouveau né, qui était surement l'enfant du jeune Hokage par sa frappante ressemblance avec son porteur.

Et lorsqu'un puissant cri inhumain ce fit entendre, le jeune père sortit de la contemplation de son enfant et alors son regard se fit alors plus triste, ce regard donnait l'impression qu'il allait commettre l'impardonnable.

Il emmitoufla le petit dans ces couvertures pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, et il serra plus l'enfant contre lui comme pour le protéger.

Après ceci fait, il se mit à courir vers la provenance du cri. Sa vitesse été ahurissante, on ne le voyait presque pas c'est mouvement, il été pressé car le temps n'était pas à rêvasser.

Il se devait de rejoindre les autres ninjas combattants Kyuuki no yohko au plus vite, pour arrêter le massacre et sauver le plus de personnes possible.

La seule chose que l'on pouvait de ses mouvements était son regard triste, mais déterminer.

Le regard d'un homme qui a pris une grande décision, une décision qui sauvera peut être la vie d'énormément de personne et qui bouleversera surement la vie de bien d'autre personne.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: La Lumière cachée

**Auteur **: Cephira

**Résumé **: Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant.

**Rating **: M, car il y aura des scènes assez sombre je pense…enfin tout dépend de mon imagination, alors au cas où je mets un M. ^^'

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, lieux, etc… du manga Naruto sont les créations de Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne tire donc absolument aucun profit de cette fiction.

**Note 1 **: Attention ! SPOILER !

**Note 2 **: les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.

**Note 3 **: Désolés, s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-lectrice pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement**

* * *

Plus loin dans les ruines de ce qui était le grand village de ninja du pays du feu, Konoha, un grand renard à neuf queues détruisait tout sur son passage.

On pouvait voir des maisons, des immeubles et des magasins bruler ou en ruine par le saccage de Kyuubi no yohko, le plus puissant des bijuus.

Parmi ces ruines, il y avait plusieurs ninjas de la feuille qui tentaient infructueusement d'arrêter le démon renard, Kyuubi.

Au milieu d'un groupe de ninja hors de portés du plus puissants des bijuus, il y avait un shinobi plus âgé que les autres. Cet homme se tenaient droit et donnait des directives aux ninjas de Konoha, et cette personne était le Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi.

Un ninja masqué, un anbu surement atterrit près du Troisième Hokage et s'agenouilla.

« Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama, quelles sont vos nouvelles directives ? »

« Nous devons tout faire pour gagner du temps et permettre ainsi aux villageois de se mettre à l' abri. »

« Bien Hokage-sama, je ferais passer les ordres à nos shinobis. »

Et l'anbu partit d'un bond vers les troupes de ninjas tentant d'arrêter Kyuubi.

En se tournant vers l'endroit où été parti l'anbu le Sandaime regardait d'un œil pensif la bataille que les ninjas de Konoha menaient contre le renard démoniaque.

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back**

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela est-il possible ? »

C'était le jeune Hokage Namikaze Minato qui venait de parler, il se trouver dans son bureau, dans la tour des Hokages, et il était en compagnie d'un homme imposant qui avait des long cheveux blanc attaché en une queue de cheval lâche, d'où en voyait des cheveux dépassés pour ressortir comme des pics, cette homme était son sensei Jiraiya, qui était aussi connu sous le nom de l'ermite au crapaud, et dans la pièce toujours habillé de sa longue robe d'Hokage blanche et rouge, il y avait aussi le Sandaime Hokage.

Le Troisième posa la question que tous se posait.

« Comment le démon renard à neuf queues a-t-il été libéré de sa prison céleste ? »

L'ermite au crapaud prit la parole pour émettre une théorie.

« Il existe bien une théorie qui dit que lorsque la haine et le mal atteindra son paroxysme et qu'elle consumera le cœur des hommes, alors la puissance produite par ces sentiment négatifs sera tellement forte, qu'elle pourrait détruire la prison céleste de Kyuubi et ainsi le libérer. Et il est dit aussi qu'une fois libérer de sa prison le démon renard attaquerait l'endroit ou cette puissance fait de mauvais sentiment à été libérer pour se gorger de se pouvoir. »

« Cette théorie n'est que supposition, et même si celle-ci était possible, moi le Sandaime de Konoha, je ne peux croire que ce village qui a retrouvé la paix après une longue guerre, puisse être consumé par la haine et le mal. »

« Alors, il doit surement y avoir une autre explication, parce que moi aussi je n'y crois pas. Et qu'elle que soit cette explication nous devons tout faire pour arrêter Kyuubi. »

Telle fut les paroles du Yondaime qui clôturaient cette conversation.

**

* * *

**

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

_« Je me demande ce que tu vas faire contre cette situation désespéré Minato ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de gagner du temps ? »_

Ces questions furent les dernières pensées du troisième, avant qu'un ninja de la feuille n'arrive à ses côtés, et que l'on devine jounin de par sa veste verte.

« Hokage-sama, Yondaime-sama vient d'arrivé. »

« Bien, je vais le rejoindre. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que le Sandaime partis rejoindre son jeune successeur.

* * *

Après avoir couru pour arriver rapidement près de la bataille, qui oppose le démon renard à neuf queues aux ninjas de Konoha.

Le Yondaime avec son enfant serré dans ses bras fut rejoint par la Sandaime Hokage, peut de temps après son arrivé dans les troupes ninjas luttant pour arrêter Kyuubi.

Quand le Troisième arriva près du jeune Hokage, il remarqua enfin la présence de l'enfant.

« Minato pourquoi, as-tu… »

Et un seul regard de son jeune successeur permit au Sandaime de comprendre les attentions du blond.

« Je vois, ainsi tu pensais à cette solution, mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous parlions d'abord, avant de faire quoique se soit. Suit moi, nous allons monter sur le toit de cette immeuble, là haut on pourra discuter. »

Et ils montèrent sur le toit d'un des rares immeubles tenant encore debout, depuis que le plus puissant des bijuus a commencé à attaquer le village de la feuille.

Arrivé en haut, ils pouvaient voir l'avancer de la bataille sans être dans la ligne de mire direct du démon.

Après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux le vieil Hokage se tourna pour faire face à son successeur, le Yondaime.

« Minato, as-tu vraiment réfléchit, es-tu sûr de ton choix ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est la seule solution possible que l'on a. Il faut que j'utilise cette technique de **Fûinjutsu, avec **je scellerais Kyuubi dans le corps de ma fille, Naruto, et ainsi j'arrêterais le bijuu dans son carnage. »

Le Sandaime regarda le Quatrième droit dans les yeux et lui demanda.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins les conséquences de cette technique ? »

A ce moment là une tristesse infinie émanait de l'homme blond.

« Oui, je connais les risques Sarutobi-sama, mais c'est seule solution que nous ayons et puis nous devons arrêter Kyuubi au plus vite ! »

En regardant son visage, le Troisième Hokage ne put que voir que son successeur mesurait très bien les dangers de cette technique.

Alors, il lui posa une question, qu'il espérait le ferait changer d'avis sur sa décision.

« Je comprends ta décision Minato, mais qu'on pense Kushina de ta décision ? »

A l'instant même où le vieille Hokage posa sa question, le regard du jeune père se voilât et c'est d'une voix brisée qu'il annonça la triste nouvelle.

« Kushina est … morte en mettant au monde de notre fille, Naruto. »

Le Troisième poussa un soupire de lassitude.

« Je vois, mais tu sais la vie mérite d'être vécu, et je ne pense pas que Kushina voudrait que tu laisses votre fille seule.

Et puis es-tu sure de toi ? Veux-tu vraiment utiliser cette technique et laisser derrière toi une orpheline ? Sais-tu au moins qu'elle danger elle courra en tant que jinchuuriki ?

Elle sera surement utiliser comme une arme politique, et puis tant qu'enfant réceptacle d'un démon elle aura toujours un danger qui pèse sur elle. »

Soudainement quelque d'autre que les deux Hokages prit la parole.

« Et en sachant cela es-tu sure de vouloir te sacrifier toi et ta fille, pour enfermer le démon dans son corps, dans le corps de cette enfant que toi et Kushina avait attendu avec impatience. Veux-tu vraiment ta fille qui est maintenant l'unique fruit de votre amour à toi et celle que tu as aimé à la folie Minato ? »

Cette personne qui venait d'intervenir dans leur conversation était Jiraiya, l'un des trois sanins légendaire de Konoha, il l'avait fait d'une voix grave montrant ainsi tout le sérieux de ces paroles.

Et c'est avec une voix toute aussi sérieuse que le Yondaime prit la parole.

« Pour Konoha, pour sauver toutes ses vies, je suis prêt à me sacrifier en emprisonnant Kyuubi dans le corps de ma fille. Après tout, c'est mon devoir d'Hokage de protéger mon village, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour les protéger. Et puis je suis le seul à connaître cette technique interdite qui est le seul moyen que l'on a pour arrêter le démon renard. »

A la fin du discours de l'homme blon, le Troisième décida d'intervenir.

« Tu sais Minato, tu n'es pas le seul à connaître cette technique interdite de Fûinjutsu, je l'a connaît aussi. »

Etonner le jeune père, demanda.

« Vous ….… vous la connaissez vraiment Sandaime-sama? »

« Oui, je l'avais apprise en prévision d'une future rencontre avec Orochimaru, car j'ai bien comprit quand il est devenu nukenin, qu'il n'arrêtera pas sa folie, et que dans sa soif de savoir il trouvera surement un moyen de se rapprocher de l'immortalité, en essayant toute sorte de technique.

Et je voulais connaître un moyen sûr pour l'arrêter dans sa recherche des grandeurs, car il est le devoir d'un sensei d'arrêter son élève quand il prend la mauvaise direction. »

Jiraiya avait une mine pensive, il se doutait des intentions de son sensei.

« Que voulez-vous faire Sarutobi-sensei ? »

« Je vais utiliser cette technique et enfermé Kyuubi dans le corps de ta fille Minato, et ainsi… »

Ce fut la voix dudit Minato qui coupa la parole au vieil homme.

« Je ne peux vous laisser faire ça Sandaime-sama, il en est de mon devoir d'Hokage et je… »

Et c'est d'une voix dure et sérieuse que le Troisième stoppa lui aussi son successeur, et il lui parla en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu semble oublier une chose Minato, je moi aussi Hokage, et il est aussi de mon devoir de protéger Konoha. Je pense avoir suffisamment fait mon temps comme ça, je suis vieux et lasse. Il temps pour moi de laisser place à la nouvelle génération. »

Après un moment de silence où les deux hommes réalisèrent vraiment qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire revenir le vieil homme sur sa décision, et ce fut l'ermite au crapaud qui se reprit le premier, pour demander quelque chose.

On percevait dans sa voix, sa tristesse mais aussi ses interrogations.

« Et pour Orochimaru…. ? »

De lassitude le Sandaime Hokage ferma ses yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, et de ceci on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il venait de prendre une grande décision.

Et lorsqu'il parla, le Troisième Hokage fixa d'abord son élève Jiraiya, puis sur l'élève de celui-ci, qui était son actuel successeur au poste d'Hokage, Minato, et enfin son regard se posa sur la fille de celui-ci Naruto.

« J'aurais voulut arrêter Orochimaru moi-même, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me sens vieux, et je pense que même en le combattant maintenant je ne pourrais pas le stopper dans sa folie. C'est pourquoi, je préfère sacrifier ma vie ici en sauvant Konoha, et je laisse le soin à la nouvelle génération de l'arrêter. »

En entendant ces paroles, Jiraiya inspira profondément comme pour ce donné du courage, et c'est avec un regard déterminé qu'il fixa son sensei en lui faisant cette promesse.

« Sarutobi-sensei, je vous jure de ne jamais abandonner, et ainsi me montrer digne de la confiance que vous avez en moi. »

Le jeune hokage reserra sa prise sur sa fille, quand il comprit que son sensei soutenait la décision du Sandaime.

Il observa un moment la bouille d'ange de sa fille, et prit la décision de laisser faire le Troisième.

Le jeune père embrassa le front de son enfant et lui chuchota quelques mots.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir voulut te laisser seul ma chérie. Oui, pardonne l'idiot que je suis qui voulait te laisser seul. »

Puis le Yondaime confia sa fille au Sandaime Hokage, en lui faisant ainsi comprendre sa décision.

« Je compte sur vous pour protéger Konoha, et former la prochaine génération de ninja. »

Le Sandaime leur sourit, et après ces derniers mots qui étaient ses adieux, il partit vers un endroit proche du renard où il pourra exécuter la technique interdite sans être interrompu.

Et là il commença les divers signes requit pour exécuter la technique interdite de Fûinjutsu et il cria.

« Fûinjutsu : **Shiki Fūjin (Le dieu de la mort) »**

En criant le nom de la technique, le dieu de la mort fit son apparition à travers le corps du vieille Hokage, et le shinigami commença à tirer le démon renard de ces mains translucides vers le ventre du nouveau né où un sceau était apparut.

En voyant ce qui se passait le démon renard a neuf queues se mit à grogner et commença a ce débattre en poussant des hurlements féroces.

D'où perçait les dernières insultes du renard démoniaque, avant d'être enfermé dans le corps du nourrisson, après ceci fait le sceau qui était apparut sur le ventre de l'enfant disparut.

**« Arrrghhhhh ! Maudit ! Soyez maudit ! SALES HUMAINS ! »**

Alors que la technique de Fûinjutsu enfermait le démon dans le corps de l'enfant, la vie partait peu à peu du corps du Troisième.

Quand il s'effondra sur le sol, il fit en sorte de ne pas blesser l'enfant, et il la posa près de lui dans un dernier souffle de vie, puis il fermer les yeux a jamais.

Peu de temps après deux personnes rejoignirent celui qui le Sandaime Hokage, ils s'agissaient de Minato Namikaze, le jeune Yondaime Hokage et de Jiraiya, l'ermite au crapaud qui avait été l'élève du Troisième Hokage.

Le jeune Hokage prit son enfant dans ses bras et la serra contre lui comme soulager que rien ne lui était arrivé.

Les deux shinobis pouvaient voir le Sandaime couché sur le sol et avec sur le visage une expression sereine, celle d'un homme ayant bien remplie sa vie.

* * *

Voici...

le chapitre 1 j'attend vos impressions pour celui-ci

alors REVIEWS PLEASE


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre **: La Lumière cachée

**Auteur **: Cephira

**Résumé **: Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant.

**Rating **: M, car il y aura des scènes assez sombre je pense…enfin tout dépend de mon imagination, alors au cas où je mets un M. ^^'

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, lieux, etc… du manga Naruto sont les créations de Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne tire donc absolument aucun profit de cette fiction.

**Note 1 **: Attention ! SPOILER !

**Note 2 **: les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.

**Note 3 **: Désolés, s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-lectrice pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Caché … pourquoi ?**

* * *

Les deux shinobis pouvaient voir le Sandaime couché sur le sol et avec sur le visage une expression sereine, celle d'un homme ayant bien remplie sa vie.

…

Plusieurs ninjas arrivèrent près des deux hommes.

Certains des nouveaux arrivants se précipitèrent vers le vieil Hokage allongé à terre.

Et ils commencèrent à chercher ses blessures, avant de se rendre compte bien vite qu'il ne respirait plus, le Sandaime Hokage était mort.

Un des ninjas qui faisait partie du groupe voulant porter secours au vieil Hokage posa la question que tout les shinobis présent se posaient.

« Yondaime-sama que s'est-il passé ? demanda le shinobi. »

Celui-ci prit la parole en regardant toute les personnes présentent autour de lui.

« Aujourd'hui, pour arrêter l'attaque de Kyuubi no Yohko le Sandaime Hokage est mort en sacrifiant sa vie, pour sceller le démon renard dans le corps de cette enfant que je tiens dans mes bras. »

Après que le Yondaime est finit de parler, on pouvait voir une haine viscérale dans le regard de beaucoup de ninja.

Des murmures se firent entendre, et le jeune père entendit des choses qui le dégouta et le déçu profondément.

Parmi ces chuchotements, il pouvait percevoir la rancoeur des habitants de Konoha.

« S'il porte le démon en lui, alors il est le démon, nous devons le tuer au plus vite, ainsi ce monstre ne sera plus une menace pour personne » dit un des villageois.

« Oui, il doit mourir, ainsi nos familles et amis seront venger ! »

« Ce monstre ! » Clama un shinobi.

« Le Yondaime le fera surement tuer pour nous débarrasser de cette menace » affirma un autre.

C'est d'une voix chargé de colère que le dit Yondaime hurla.

« SILENCE ! »

Avec cet éclat de voix de leur Hokage, tous ce turent et observa avec curiosité l'homme blond, qui après que le calme soit revenue parla de façon assez claire pour être audible pour tous.

« Que les choses soit claire ! Tant que moi je serais Hokage, JAMAIS je ne ferais tuer un innocent même si celui-ci enferme en lui quelque chose de dangereux. »

« Mais Hokage-sama, le démon représente une menace pour le village ! » affirma un ninja.

Une colère sourde émanait de l'Hokage quand il entendit cette stupidité, et c'est d'une voix mesuré qu'il reprit la parole, il était tellement calme que personne ne remarquait vraiment son corps tendu par la rage, à part peut-être des proches qui le connaissaient bien.

« Le démon est un danger pour le village, je vous l'accorde, cependant l'enfant lui n'est aucunement une menace pour Konoha et ses habitants. Et puis le sceau emprisonne le démon renard donc il n'est plus une menace pour personne.

Au contraire, nous devrions le considérer comme un héros, après tout si cet enfant n'était pas née aujourd'hui, le Sandaime n'aurait pas put arrêter Kyuubi. »

Beaucoup d'entre eux réalisèrent que les paroles de leur Hokage sont vraies, mais malheureusement trop d'entre eux gardèrent cette lueur de haine et de rancœur dans leurs yeux.

Après le petit discours de son meilleur élève, l'ermite au crapaud décida d'intervenir quand il remarqua que la haine des habitants de Konoha n'avaient pas diminué, et aussi pour empêché que celui-ci ne dévoile trop de chose sur l'enfant, car il avait des informations que le jeune Yondaime devait connaître sur certain danger que courrait sa filleule.

« Aheum… » fit l'élève du Sandaime

Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le sanin.

Ayant obtenu leur attention celui-ci se mit à parler calmement pour faire revoir leurs priorités aux shinobis

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de s'occuper des blessés et du village avant de se pencher sur l'avenir de ce jeune orphelin. »

« Hein…. »

Tel fut l'éloquente réaction du Quatrième quant il entendit le dernier mot que prononça son sensei, alors que le dit « orphelin » était une fille et surtout celle-ci était dans les bras de son père en ce moment même.

Et Minato allait le faire remarqué à son sensei, quand celui-ci le fit taire d'un seul regard.

_« Non, Jiraiya-sensei ne s'est pas trompé, il a fait exprès, mais pourquoi ? _

_Enfin quel que soit sa raison il faut qu'aucun de nos shinobis ne parlent de Naruto pour l'instant. »_

« Bien, comme l'a dit Jiraiya-sensei la première chose dont nous devons nous préoccuper maintenant est de soigner nos blessés et rétablir la situation du village.

Cependant, je souhaiterais qu'aucune information sur ce qui a permit de sauvé Konoha ne soit révélé avant que je décide de l'avenir de cet enfant » demanda le Yondaime

« A vos ordres Hokage-sama, répondirent tout les personnes présentent. »

Et tous commencèrent à se dispersé pour exécuter les ordres de leur chef de village.

Cependant, un petit groupe composé de trois ninjas restèrent près des deux hommes.

Minato contempla pendant un bref instant le visage serein du Sandaime Hokage, avant d'ordonner aux trois shinobis d'emmener son corps à la morgue et de prévenir sa famille de sa mort.

« Dite aussi à sa famille que je me chargerais personnellement de ses funérailles, et tout cela au frais du village. »

« Oui, Hokage-sama, firent les trois hommes avant de partir emmenant le corps du précédent Hokage avec eux. »

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, l'homme blond se tourna vers l'ermite au crapaud et demanda.

« Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez … »

« Pas ici ! Allons dans ton bureau Minato » le coupa son sensei.

Le Quatrième acquiesça, et ils partirent vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Arrivé dans le bureau, ils se dirigèrent vers une bibliothèque, il suffit au Yondaime de faire circuler un peu de son chakra à travers ladite bibliothèque, et celle-ci glissait légèrement sur le côté pour dévoiler une porte.

Derrière cette porte, ce trouvait une salle où sur chaque mur était graver un sceau, les sceaux étaient tous relier à la porte de façon que dès que la porte était fermer les sceaux s'enclenchaient, et empêchaient ainsi toute personne ou chose à l'extérieur de s'introduire, d'entendre ou voir quoique ce soit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dès que la porte fut fermer, et les sceaux enclenchés, le jeune Hokage déposa sa fille dans le lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, puis le blondinet se tourna vers son sensei déterminer à avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Alors, maintenant que nous sommes à l' abri d'oreille indiscrète, vous allez m'expliquer qu'est-ce que cela signifie Jiraiya-sensei ! »

« Du calme Minato, si je leurs est menti c'était pour protéger Naruto. »

« Je me doute bien que vous ne ferais pas ça pour rien, mais je veux comprendre pourquoi ? » questionna le jeune père.

L'ermite s'assit sur le fauteuil, et passa sa main sur son visage, avant de soupirer et dire.

« Voyant voir, par où commencer ? Tu devrais peut être t'assoir Minato » dit le sanin en se tournant vers le quatrième.

En soupirant le jeune Hokage s'exécuta, en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit où dormait sa fille.

« Sais-tu pourquoi le Kazekage a choisit de faire de son dernier enfant un jinchuuriki ? » demanda l'ermite en fixant droit dans les yeux son élève.

« Non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai eu aucune information concrète là-dessus, mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le blondinet.

« Tu as raison, lorsque j'ai appris que le Kage du village de Suna a fait de son fils cadet un jinchuuriki, j'ai cherché à savoir ses raisons, après tout le bijuu que leur village détenait était scellé dans une jarre, alors pourquoi faire un jinchuuriki ? Voila la question que je me suis poser. » Dit le sanin.

« Je dois dire aussi que je ne comprends pas moi non plus ses agissement, mais peut être y avait-il un problème avec le sceller de la jarre, enfin je l'espère. »

L'actuel Hokage avait dit cela tout en regardant un mur d'un air absent, les mains sous le menton comme pour réfléchir.

« Tu es trop optimiste Minato, il n'y avait aucun problème avec la jarre, il a juste voulut une arme surpuissante, quitte a faire de l'un de ses fils un jinchuuriki. »

« En fait, je me doutais, mais je gardais tout de même un infime espoir que ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Je me demande quand l'humanité est elle tombé si bas Jiraiya-sensei ? »

Le regard du jeune père se faisait triste quand il posa cette question.

« Je suis si désoler de ne rien pouvoir faire pour cet enfant, en tant qu'hokage je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans les histoires d'un autre village, cela serait vu comme une sorte de menace. »

« Tu as raison Minato, espérons que la vie soit plus clémente avec ce garçon. »

« Oui, espérons-le, mais dite-moi quel est le rapport entre ce garçon et ma fille Naruto ? »

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de lien, c'est le pourquoi il est devenue un jinchuuriki qui nous intéresse vraiment.

Durant mes recherches, j'ai découvert que le Kazekage voulait à l'origine enfermer le démon du sable dans le deuxième enfant que sa femme attendait, mais ses plans on été contre carré car l'enfant à sa naissance c'est révélé être une fille. Il a due reporter ses plans parce qu'il voulait un fils pour perpétuer sa ligné et qui serait son héritier, et un autre pour l'utiliser comme arme à porter de main » révéla le sensei.

« Cet homme n'a pas de cœur utilisé ses propres enfants comme des objets. »

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à la suite de cette phrase, et le regard turquoise se voilait de tristesse, avant de porté son regard sur sa fille.

_« Comment peut-on faire ça à la chair de sa chair de façon intentionnelle et les considérer comme des choses que l'on peut utiliser. _

_Quand j'ai vu Naruto pour la première je l'ai toute suite aimée, non avant même qu'elle naisse je m'étais juré de la protéger de tous les dangers que je pourrais c'est mon ange, ma fille que j'aime plus que tout. _

_Alors je ne comprends pas comment un parent peut faire ça à ses propres enfants, non je le comprends pas et ne comprendrait surement jamais …mais attendez…...Jiraiya-sensei a dit que le Kazekage à du reporter ses plans parce que son deuxième enfant est une fille, pourquoi quelle est le problème de faire une jinchuuriki fille ? »_

« Sensei, quelle est le problème de faire un jinchuuriki fille ? » demanda le Yondaime d'une voix contrôlé d'où perçait toute de même l'angoisse.

« Honnêtement, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun problème au niveau des scellés ou autre, le problème réside dans la cupidité des hommes, une fille jinchuuriki apporte plus de problème à un village qu'un garçon. »

« Quel genre de problème ? fit avec nervosité le jeune père. »

« Le problème réside dans le fait qu'elles sont chassées pour devenir des mères, beaucoup d'hommes recherchent les femmes jinchuuriki pour qu'elles portent leurs enfants parce que les enfants de femmes jinchuuriki sont beaucoup plus puissant que la moyenne.

Et certains sont mêmes près à déclencher des guerres pour s'approprié l'une d'elle. Pour un village ninja, posséder un jinchuuriki homme est un avantage alors qu'une jinchuuriki femme est un fardeau, car il faut la protéger » expliqua l'ermite au crapaud.

« Avec la rancœur du village pour le démon renard qu'il reporte sur Naruto, ils n'accepteront jamais de la protéger pire même ils seront capable de la faire tué alors qu'elle n'est encore qu'un bébé.

Et comme je suis son père, ils pourront utiliser cette information pour me retirer tout pouvoir de décision sur la vie de ma propre fille. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous avez mentit sensei, oui je comprends parfaitement » dit l'Hokage.

En voyant le regard chargé de tristesse de son élève, le plus âgé des deux se décida à dévoilé la fin de sa pensée afin de ne pas le décourager et ainsi lui redonner espoir, en espérant que les temps futurs seront bien meilleurs.

« Je n'ai cependant pas menti pour que Naruto se cache toute sa vie en se faisant passer pour un garçon, je pense que quand elle aura gagné la confiance de tous et prouver sa valeurs alors elle pourra se dévoiler. »

« Vous avez raison Jiraiya-sensei, mais avant ça je dois prouver ma valeur en tant qu'hokage et renforcé mon pouvoir politique et le reste, ainsi je pourrais aider ma fille le moment venue » dit avec une détermination sans faille l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

Il posa un regard doux sur le petit être dormant bien au chaud dans le lit à côté de lui.

« A toi de jouer ma chérie ! Aujourd'hui tu es Uzumaki Naruto, un orphelin vivant dans le pays du feu.

Mais un jour tu prouveras ta valeur à Konoha, en devenant une grande kunoichi.

Ainsi un jour prochain, tu pourras montrer à tous qui tu es vraiment, ils te reconnaîtront tous comme Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto et je ferais tout pour t'aider » il sourit et passa un doigt dans sa petite main qui se referma sur celle-ci comme une promesse.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf, le Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato annonça la mort héroïque du Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, et il fit un discours en sa mémoire, rappelant qu'il est mort en se sacrifiant pour protéger le village de la feuille, et qu'il put arrêter le démon en le scellant dans le corps d'un orphelin en sacrifice de sa vie.

Cependant, il ordonna que personne ne parle du fait que le démon qui a attaqué Konoha soit enfermé dans le corps de Uzumaki Naruto, même au concernée lui-même, sous peine de lourde sanction.

Et l'Hokage demanda que cette enfant soit considérée en héros, car s'il n'était pas né le jour de l'attaque de Kyuubi Konoha n'existera plus aujourd'hui.

Il sut malgré cette explication que peu exécuterait sa demande, il savait que tous reporterait leur haine sur Naruto et que tous le considèreraient comme le démon responsable de leurs malheurs.

Alors Minato se fit la promesse silencieuse de protéger sa fille Naruto de la haine des villageois du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

* * *

Fiou….

J'ai enfin finis de mettre en place l'intrigue de l'histoire

J'espère que mon cadeau de Noël vous plait

JOYEUX NOËL à tous

Et BONNE ANNEE si je ne poste pas de chapitre avant le nouvel an

Vos impressions pour ce chapitre ?

REVIEW PLEASE !


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre

: La Lumière cachée

**Auteur **: Cephira

**Résumé **: Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant.

**Rating **: M, car il y aura des scènes assez sombre je pense…enfin tout dépend de mon imagination, alors au cas où je mets un M. ^^'

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, lieux, etc… du manga Naruto sont les créations de Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne tire donc absolument aucun profit de cette fiction.

**Note 1 **: Attention ! SPOILER !

**Note 2 **: les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.

**Note 3 **: Désolés, s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-lectrice pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des lettres**

* * *

Il sut malgré cette explication que peu exécuterait sa demande, il savait que tous reporterait leur haine sur Naruto et que tous le considèreraient comme le démon responsable de leurs malheurs.

Alors Minato se fit la promesse silencieuse de protéger sa fille Naruto de la haine des villageois du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

…

7 ans après l'attaque de Kyuubi à Konoha

Dans les rues animées du village caché du pays du feu, une jeune femme courrait entre les passants, on pouvait voir grâce au soleil de l'après-midi que cette femme avait de court cheveux châtains, des yeux olivâtres et des marques de couleurs violets sur chaque joue, sur son front est attaché ce qui fait d'elle une kunoichi du village de la feuille c'est-à-dire le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha.

Rin car c'est son nom s'arrêta soudainement près d'un jeune homme avec des cheveux d'argent coiffé en pétard, il possédait lui aussi un bandeau des shinobis de la feuille, sauf que chez lui le bandeau était penché de façon à recouvrir son œil gauche, et un masque recouvrait son visage jusqu'à l'arête du nez, on ne voyait de lui qu'un œil noir.

En souriant la jeune kunoichi interpella l'épouvantail.

« Kakashi ! Kakashi ! »

L'épouvantail se retourna et sourit à la jeune fille

« Ah, Rin comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, tu reviens de missions ? » demanda la châtaine avec l'empressement des jeunes filles amoureuses.

« Oui, fut la réponse flegmatique du ninja aux cheveux d'argent. »

Avec curiosité Rin lui demanda.

« Dis, dis tu connais la rumeur ? »

« La rumeur ? »

On pouvait voir l'interrogation sur le visage au trois quart masqué du garçon.

Et c'est avec joie que la jeune kunoichi le renseigna.

« Cette rumeur comme quoi Minato-sensei aurais une fille. »

Avec un flegme habituel le jeune épouvantail répondit.

« Hn, j'en ai entendu parler. »

« D'après toi cette rumeur est vraie Kakashi? »

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander directement à Minato-sensei, Rin ? »

« J'y allais justement quand je t'ai rencontré, tu m'accompagne ? » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Je vais donner mon rapport de mission » fut la seul réponse de l'adolescent.

Puis les mains dans les poches, il commença à marcher vers la tour de l'Hokage.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit, et elle le suivit vers le bureau de leur sensei.

* * *

Namikaze Minato était assis derrière son bureau, et réfléchissait à quelque chose tout en regardant pensivement une lettre qui était posé sur son bureau.

La lettre devait surement être l'origine de son problème, puisqu'il l'a prit pour la relire une nouvelle fois.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre du kage de Suna dans celle-ci, le Kazekage faisait la demande d'un mariage arrangé entre la fille du Yondaime de Konoha avec l'un de ses fils, Kankuro ou Gaara, pour ainsi créer une alliance entre les deux villages.

Cette proposition était très intéressante après tout une alliance était toujours la bienvenue surtout après une guerre, mais le vrai problème était de taille qui avait découvert que le Yondaime Hokage avait une fille, et surtout avait-il révélé que cette enfant était en fait Naruto qui se faisait passer pour un garçon, en plus de tous ces problèmes Minato savait qu'il n'imposerait jamais un mariage arrangé à sa fille pour des raisons comme fussent-elle aussi intéressant que la plus sublime des merveilles.

_« Je ne comprends pas comment cela est-il possible ? _

_Seul Jiraiya-sensei et moi savions que Kushina et moi avions un enfant, tous le monde au village pensent que Kushina est morte pendant l'attaque de Kyuubi, avant même d'avoir put accoucher car après tout elle n'était qu'a son huitième mois au moment de l'attaque, et comme il y avait peu d'accouchement prématuré à Konoha alors personne n'y a pensé._

_D'ailleurs ce jour-là, si je n'avais pas décidé de faire de Naruto le réceptacle du démon renard j'aurais tout perdu, ma femme et ma fille, parce qu'après mon départ l'une des sphères d'énergie de Kyuubi a complètement détruit l'hôpital._

_Dieu merci il ne restait presque personne à l'hôpital au moment de l'impact, il ne restait à l'intérieur que quelque infirmière et les patients que l'on ne pouvait pas transporter, nous avions heureusement déplacé les autres avant la bataille. »_

Ce fut le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte de son bureau qui fit sortir de ses pensés l'homme blond.

Il rangea rapidement la lettre dans un tiroir et se rassit correctement sur son fauteuil, avant de permettre a son visiteur d'entré.

« Entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler les deux élèves du blondinet.

Le jeune Hatake Kakashi et sa coéquipière Rin s'avancèrent vers le bureau de leur Hokage, et firent une courbette en guise de salut à leur sensei.

« Ah, Kakashi, Rin que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Hokage-sama, je viens vous donnez mon rapport de missions. »

« D'accord, pose le sur mon bureau je le lirais après, alors dis moi ta mission c'est bien passé Kakashi? »

« Oui, mon équipe et moi-même n'avons rencontré aucun problème pour exécuter la mission que vous nous avez confié Hokage-sama. »

« Bien, c'est très bien ! Et toi Rin que veux-tu ? » demanda le Quatrième.

Soudainement gêné d'être le centre d'attention, celle-ci se mit à dandiner des pieds avant de demander.

« Euh….. Je voulais savoir si la rumeur est vrai et que vous avez une fille Minato-sensei ? »

Le Yondaime se figea complètement à la question, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la rumeur se soit répondue aussi vite.

Un vrai dilemme se posait devant lui, faisait-il assez confiance à ses élèves pour leurs avoués la vérité ou devait-il mentir ?

Il n'eut pas à choisir grâce à l'intervention d'une petite tête blonde qui rentra dans le bureau telle un petit bolide.

Et le bolide en question sauta joyeusement dans les bras de l'Hokage, tout en s'exclamant.

« Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama ! J'ai reçu une lettre ! »

Le dit Hokage assit confortablement l'enfant sur ses genoux, et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ah bon ! »

L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de l'homme blond.

« Et qui t'a envoyés cette lettre Naruto ? »

« Eh bien je ne sais pas Hokage-sama, il y avait juste ce symbole dessus. »

Et l'enfant pointa du doigt le symbole sur la lettre.

En voyant le symbole, le regard de l'homme blond se fit pensif, et invita ses élèves à prendre congé, ceux-ci acquiescèrent et partirent du bureau, en laissant seul l'enfant et leur senseï.

La petite tête aux cheveux blonds fixa l'homme pendant un moment avant de lui demander.

« Papa que se passe t-il pourquoi es-tu si anxieux ? »

Demanda la petite au visage d'ange, d'où on pouvait percevoir l'inquiétude

« J'ai peur que quelqu'un est découvert que tu sois ma fille » lui murmura l'homme.

« Papa de quoi as-tu peur ? Pourquoi dois-je me cacher et ne me dis pas parce que « je suis ta fille », il n'y a pas que ça ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! »

Le regard du blondinet se fit lointain, avant qu'il ne soupir, et regarde la détermination de sa fille, sa fille habillé comme un parfait petit garçon, on pouvait voir de fine cicatrice sur chacune de ses joues, elles étaient apparues le jour où Kyuubi fut enfermé dans son corps, mais plus le temps passaient plus elles disparaissaient.

A son cou on voyait aussi un fil au bout duquel pendait un pendentif d'améthyste en forme de goutte, mais en ne pouvait le voir car le pendentif était toujours caché derrière des vêtements.

« Ma chérie, connait-tu ce qu'est Kyuubi ? »

« Bien sur, il s'agit du démon renard à neuf queues qui a attaqué le village, il y a environ 7 ans, et qui fut tuer par le Sandaime Hokage » fut la réponse de la petite.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça » lui dit le jeune père.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la petite avec une moue interrogative.

« Il est impossible de détruire un démon lorsqu'il a sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Et le Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen le savait, c'est pourquoi il a utilisé une technique interdite, pour sceller le démon dans le corps d'un nourrisson né le jour de l'attaque. »

« Mais le seul nourrisson né se jour là c'est moi … cela veut dire que Kyuubi no yohko est scellé …. en moi. »

« Oui, c'était la seule solution pour sauver Konoha. Tu sais, je suis …. Je …. J'espère que …. »

Une petite main se posa délicatement sur la joue de l'adulte, celui-ci fixa alors l'enfant a qui appartenais cette main.

« Je ne t'en veux pas papa, tu as fait se qui te semblait juste, et pour ça je ne t'en veux pas. »

La petite se blottit dans les bras de son père, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je comprends mieux l'attitude haineuse des villageois en vers moi, je sais maintenant pourquoi on doit cacher le fait que je suis ton enfant. Un Hokage qui laisse en vie le réceptacle du démon qui a attaqué son village, juste parce que c'est son enfant, perd toute sa crédibilité. »

« Et si cela devrait arriver je perdrais mes fonctions, et ils pourront t'enlever loin de moi, pour te faire du mal, et je n'aurais pas put le supporter. «

« Je sais, mais je … je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je dois me travestir ? »

« Eh bien, euh voyons par où commencer … »

« Et si tu commencer d'abord par le début papa ? »

L'homme blond soupira puis commença à lui expliqué ce qu'est un jinchuuriki, et les différences qu'il y a entre les femmes jinchuuriki et les hommes jinchuuriki, et quel avantage et désavantage l'un ou l'autre apportent à un village, enfin ce sont plus des désavantages pour les femmes jinchuuriki.

* * *

Dans une maison d'un quartier paisible de Konoha, où on pouvait voir le symbole des Uchiwa un peu partout, un homme aux cheveux corbeaux, et aux yeux noirs charbon était assis derrière son bureau et écrivait une lettre.

Après avoir fini d'écrire sa lettre, il l'a relut, puis la scella, il se leva et appela quelqu'un.

Quand la personne demander arriva il lui donna la lettre, avant de lui dire.

« Apporte cette lettre à l'Hokage, c'est très important alors ne perd pas de temps. »

« Bien Fugaku-sama. » Dit l'homme avant de s'incliner et de partir.

* * *

A peu près au même moment à Konoha une femme et deux autres hommes, firent la même chose que le chef du clan Uchiwa.

Ces trois personnes étaient trois chefs des puissants clans du village caché de la Feuille.

Dans divers autres pays, plusieurs hommes et femme ordonnèrent tous exactement la même chose.

« Envoyer quelqu'un apporter cette lettre à l'Hokage de Konoha ! »

Des hommes et des femmes chef de divers clan du monde donnèrent une lettre à leurs messagers, pour la même et unique personne, des lettres qui demandaient la même chose.

Les différents messagers partaient de tout pays, du pays du Feu, de l'Eau, de la Foudre, de la Pluie, de l'Herbe et du pays de la Cascade, ils avaient tous une seule direction en tête, Konoha.

* * *

Alors d'après vous de qui est la lettre que Naruto à reçu ?

Qui sont les trois personnes à Konoha qui ont fait la même chose qu'Uchiwa Fugaku ?

Qu'elle message contient toute ces lettres ?

La suite prochainement.

Vos avis sur ce chapitre svp !

A bientôt

Cephira

Ps : Voici le lien pour voir le symbole sur la lettre que Naruto a reçu

.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre **: La Lumière cachée

**Auteur **: Cephira

**Résumé **: Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant.

**Rating **: M, car il y aura des scènes assez sombre je pense…enfin tout dépend de mon imagination, alors au cas où je mets un M. ^^'

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, lieux, etc… du manga Naruto sont les créations de Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne tire donc absolument aucun profit de cette fiction.

**Note 1 **: Attention ! SPOILER !

**Note 2 **: les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.

**Note 3 **: Désolés, s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-lectrice pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Intuition**

* * *

Les différents messagers partaient de tout pays, du pays du Feu, de l'Eau, de la Foudre, de la Pluie, de l'Herbe et du pays de la Cascade, ils avaient tous une seule direction en tête, Konoha.

…

Assis derrière son bureau, ou une quantité importante de travail s'accumulait, Namikaze Minato admirait le coucher du soleil à travers l'immense fenêtre de son bureau.

Naruto dormait dans la pièce caché, qui était meublé d'un lit, et de plusieurs meubles, cela ressemblait à un petit studio, il y avait même une petite salle de bain.

La nuit tomba rapidement, et le jeune Hokage poussa un soupir de lassitude en voyant la pile de paperasse sur son bureau, puis son regard se porta sur un petit coffret sur son bureau.

Il s'agissait d'une étrange boite d'ébène ayant appartenus à sa femme, et dont le contenus lui était inconnue n'ayant jamais réussie à l'ouvrir, cependant sur le couvercle du coffret il y avait un symbole gravé, le même symbole qu'il y avait sur la lettre que Naruto avait reçu.

Le symbole représentait une sorte de fleur, les quatre pétales extérieurs étaient violets, les quatre pétales du cœur de la fleur étaient blanches, et au fond du cœur il y avait une goutte de couleur violette.

Minato avait déjà vu ce symbole sur des objets appartenant à sa femme, Kushina, des vêtements, sur quelques rouleaux de techniques ninjas, ou sur d'autre objet comme se coffret qui lui appartenait.

Le Quatrième Hokage se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait presque rien du passé de sa femme.

Celle-ci ne parlait jamais de sa famille, et il savait que c'était très dur pour elle, après tout pour vivre leur amour elle a due partir avec lui à Konoha et pour cela sa famille l'avait renié.

L'autre raison pour laquelle la famille de kushina l'avait renié était du au fait qu'il était l'éclair jaune de Konoha et elle une grande kunoichi de l'ancien pays des Tourbillons, une relation entre eux était impossible, surtout après la guerre.

_« Après qu'elle soit partie avec moi pour Konoha, Kushina n'a plus eu aucun contact avec sa famille, et elle n'a plus jamais parlé d'eux._

_Je sais juste qu'après la mort de sa mère, son père s'est remarié et a eu un fils avec sa nouvelle femme._

_Elle m'a aussi dit que son demi-frère était très jeune quand elle est partie de l'ancien pays des Tourbillons._

_Nous avions encore tant de chose a partagé, mais le temps nous a manqué. »_

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Naruto se réveilla à cause du chuchotement d'une discussion qu'il y avait dans la salle d'à côté, une salle qui était le bureau de son père l'Hokage.

Grâce à son ouïs plus développer que la moyenne, dont elle devait surement en remercier Kyuubi, Naruto devina que son père discutait avec son pervers de parrain Jiraiya.

Alors elle sortit, et trouva son père les yeux cerné et plusieurs lettres étalés sur le bureau, lettre où on pouvait voir divers symbole dessus, celui des Uchiwa, des Hyuga, des Inuzuka, des Nara, et bien d'autre qui lui sont inconnus.

« Papa ? »

« Ah, ma chérie déjà réveillé ? » fit le blondinet en rangeant précipitamment les différentes lettres dans un tiroir.

Une moue interrogative prit place sur le visage de la petite.

« Yo Naruto ! »

« Salut Ero-sanin ! » répondit la blondinette.

« Comment tu m'as appelés sale morveuse ? Je suis le Grand Ermite au crapaud ! JIRAIYA-SAMA ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça, Ero-sanin »

« Petite effronté !… » Commença le dit Ero-sanin avant de remarquer que son meilleur élève tentait de caché son fou rire.

« Minato tu devrais lui apprendre la politesse au lieu de pouffer comme un imbécile ! »

« Hahaha ! On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. »

« Na ! Tu vois même papa est d'accord avec moi »

« Si tout le monde est contre moi » fit Jiraiya dépité.

A cette scène, un sourire orna le visage de la petite blondinette, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était tout les deux tendus.

« Alors de quoi parle toutes ces lettres que tu as reçus papa ? »

« Oh mais de rien, rien du tout » dit précipitamment l'Hokage

« Vraiment ! Alors pourquoi les as-tu rangés si vite à mon entrée ? » fit suspicieusement Naruto

« C'est-à-dire que… » Débuta le quatrième avant de ce faire brutalement coupé par son sensei.

« C'est-à-dire que pour une petite insolente ta vraiment beaucoup de prétendant. »

« JIRAIYA-SENSEI ! »

« Voyons Minato où est le mal à dire à ta fille qu'elle à beaucoup de possible petit fiancé ? »

« Donc tout ces courrier sont des demandes de mariage pour moi ? » dit la petite.

« Euhhh … oui. » répondit le Yondaime

« D'après les symboles sur les lettres que j'ai vu, j'aurais un prétendant chez les Uchiwa, les Hyuga, les Nara, et les Inuzuka à part eux il y a qui d'autre et surtout qui sont mes prétendants, papa ? »

« Hum, tout d'abord tu as le choix entre les fils du Kazekage, Sabaku no Kankuro et Sabaku no Gaara, chez les Uchiwa tu as aussi deux prétendants, Uchiwa Itachi ou Uchiwa Sasuke, tout deux sont les fils de l'actuel chef de clan, ensuite viens Hyuga Neji, le neveu de l'actuel chef du clan Hyuga, après tu as Nara Shikamaru et Inuzuka Kiba, et tout les deux sont les fils de leurs chef de clan respectif. »

« Wouah, ça en fait du beau monde, mais et les autres ? » demanda la blondinette.

« Pour les autres je dois d'abord me renseigner, après je t'en parlerais d'accord ma chérie ? »

« Ok, mais où est le problème papa ? »

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais toujours pas qui a fait circuler cette information que nous gardons jalousement secrète à propos de toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant Minato, ils savent juste que tu as une fille, et d'après toutes ces demandes en mariage que tu as reçus pour Naruto, personne ne connait son identité. » fit l'ermite au crapaud pour essayer de rassurer son élève.

« Ils ne savent même pas qui je suis, mais parce que je suis la fille de l'éclair jaune de Konoha, je suis forcément un bon parti, je pourrais être une mocheté repoussante que cela ne les gêneraient pas, ils sont ridicules. » renifla la petite blonde d'un ton méprisant.

« Hahahaha ! Tu as tout a fait raison Naruto ! » fit l'ermite

Le jeune Hokage suivit son sensei dans son hilarité, en éclatant de rire lui aussi.

Le sourire de la petite s'agrandit, et suivit tout le monde dans le rire.

Tout le monde riait de bon cœur quand le regard de Naruto se porta sur le coffret d'ébène sur le bureau, elle se calma et s'approcha du bureau.

« Tiens c'est le même symbole que celui de la lettre que j'ai reçus » tout en parlant la petite prit le petit coffret dans ses mains pour l'examiner de plus près.

En voyant ce que sa fille observait, le regard de Minato se fit pensif avant de dire.

« Ce coffret appartenait à ta mère, mais je n'ai jamais réussir à l'ouvrir, enfin je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à l'ouvrir n'en plus. »

Cependant Naruto n'écoutait pas son père, son attention était totalement focalisée sur la gravure du couvercle, et comme dicté par son instinct, la petite sortit son pendentif et le posa délicatement sur la gravure en forme de goutte, l'améthyste s'enfonça dans le coffret et celui-ci s'ouvrit.

* * *

Dans la forêt environnante de Konoha en direction du village caché de la Cascade, deux ninjas sautaient de branches en branches, l'un d'eux un homme blond portait un manteau blanc où on pouvait voir l'inscription « Yondaime Hokage » dessus.

Le Quatrième portait dans ses bras, un enfant de 7 ans, il s'agissait de Naruto, l'autre ninja qui les accompagnait était Hatake Kakashi.

« Minato-sensei, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous devez aller à Taki (village cachée de la Cascade) vous-même et avec cette enfant ? »

« Dis moi sais-tu qui est cette enfant Kakashi »

« Qui ne le saurais pas sensei, je sais bien qui est ce gamin et ce qui est prisonnier en lui, mais je n'approuve pas le comportement des villageois à son égard. » répondit posément l'épouvantail.

« Dis-moi, Kakashi, si cela avait été moi qui devait sceller Kyuubi ce jour-là, penses-tu que je l'aurais scellé dans le corps de n'importe quel enfant ? »

« Honnêtement sensei, si cela avait été vous, vous n'aurez jamais donné ce poids à n'importe qui, plutôt que de sacrifier l'enfant d'un autre ou un orphelin vous auriez choisi votre propre enfant. »

« Tu me connais bien Kakashi, et je te fais confiance, c'est pourquoi je pense que je peux te confier quelque chose de très important pour moi. Au moment de l'attaque de Kyuubi, c'est moi qui est choisit Naruto pour qu'on y scelle le démon renard, parce que Naruto est l'enfant que portait Kushina. »

« Alors Minato-sensei, le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi est votre fils, mais je croyais que vous aviez une fille ? » tout en posant cette question le regard de Kakashi glissa lentement vers Naruto.

« Naruto est une fille, pour sa sécurité il vaut mieux que tout le monde croit que le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi est un garçon orphelin. »

« Est-ce à cause du conseil Minato-sensei ? »

« Oui, à cause d'eux et d'une autre menace qui plane sur les jinchuurikis de sexe féminin. »

« Une autre menace ? » Demanda le ninja masqué.

« Oui, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler, pour l'instant notre priorité est de cacher l'identité de ma fille. »

« Bien, Minato-sensei. »

« Je pense que c'est la famille de ma femme qui à inconsciemment dévoiler que Kushina et moi avons une fille, le problème est que j'étais tellement préoccuper à chercher qui était au courant de ce secret que je n'ai même pas pensé à nier, alors le Kazekage et plusieurs chefs de clan ont sauté sur l'occasion, et m'on envoyer des demandes de mariages pour Naruto, ce qui fait qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour nier. »

« Car nier maintenant apportera plus de doute et de soupçon sur Naruto » dit l'épouvantail.

« Si nous allons à Taki c'est pour rencontrer la famille de Kushina, ils ont même envoyés une lettre à Naruto. »

« Mais comment la famille de Kushina-san était au courant de l'existance de votre fille, je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de vous et de Kushina-san, quand celle-ci est partie avec vous à Konoha ? »

« Moi aussi, cependant j'ai récemment découvert qu'avant l'attaque de Kyuubi, Kushina avait envoyé une lettre à son père pour lui annoncer la venue de notre fille Naruto. Par cette lettre je crois qu'elle espérait une réconciliation entre eux » déclara le Yondaime.

_« Ma chérie, ma Kushina tu as tant abandonné pour moi, ton pays, ton clan, ta famille, et même ton nom._

_Toutes ces informations, je les ai obtenues grâce à Naruto, quand elle a réussi à ouvrir ce coffret d'ébène et au fond il y avait ce cahier, ce cahier que Kushina utilisé comme journal intime._

_Kushina… pourquoi m'as-tu cachée tous les sacrifices que tu as du faire pour moi, je t'aurais épaulé, mais tu as tout gardé pour toi et à souffert seule, et ce jusqu'à ta mort._

_Quelque soit tes secrets, ton nom qu'il soit Uzumaki ou Hanamaki, mon amour pour toi ne faiblis pas au contraire cela force même mon admiration pour toi, j'espère que mon amour t'atteint là où tu es Kushina. »_

Dans les bras de son père, Naruto dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle était bien au chaud dans son cocon de chaleur, et était bercé par les battements de cœur de son père quand une voix étouffé lui parvient.

_**« **__**O**__**y bozu ! (Hey gamine !)**__** »**_

_«__mmh… __»_

_**«**__** Gamine … **__**»**_

La petite ouvrit un œil, mais tout ce qu'elle vit était un long tunnel sombre.

Lentement, elle se mit debout et avança, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle entendait le clapotis de l'eau, elle en déduisit donc qu'elle marchait sur de l'eau ou un tout autre liquide.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancement, le tunnel devenait de moins en moins sombre, et il déboucha enfin sur une immense salle inondé.

Devant elle se dressait l'énorme prison de Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues.

_**« Yo bozu ! (Salut gamine !)**_** »**

_« Ohayo Kyuubi-san, vous m'avez appelé ? _»

Le démon resta cloué sur place avant d'éclater de rire, la petite humaine lui montrait un certain respect, il avait pensé que celle-ci le haïssait après tout c'était de sa faute si sa vie était un enfer.

_**« Hahahaha ! Tu sais que tu es très étrange pour une humaine ! **_**»**

_« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Kyuubi-san. _

Un sourire mutin apparut sur ces lèvres de la petite fille.

_**« Oui, tu es vraiment unique dans ton genre, mais dit-moi pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas ? **_**»**

_« Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? _

_**« Tes semblables te méprisent à cause de moi.**_** »**

_« Ces personnes me méprisent car ils sont étroits d'esprits et leurs opinions de moi m'indiffèrent. _Fut la réponse calme et franche de la blondinette.

_**« Cela ne te fait rien que j'ai attaqué ton village ? **_**»**

_« Vous aviez vos raisons, même si j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi ?_ »

_**« Peut-être te le dirais-je un jour.**_** »**Répondit énigmatiquement le renard.

_« Que voulez-vous dire Kyuubi-san ? _»

_**« Tu devrais te réveiller maintenant vous êtes arrivés à Taki no Kuni (Pays de la Cascade) **_**»**

_« ….Nar…to…_»

La vision de l'enfant se brouilla jusqu'à complètement disparaitre, et à être dans le noir total.

Quand la petite ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de son père.

« Naruto » Chuchota l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

« Mmh…Papa ? »

« Oui, réveille-toi ma chérie, on est arrivé à Taki no Kuni. »

A cette réponse Naruto se retourna pour voir le village caché de la Cascade.

* * *

Coucou,

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.

Alors voici une petite explication du pourquoi Minato, Naruto et Kakashi part pour Taki :

Le pays des tourbillons n'existe plus et a été remplacé par trois villages qui sont Ame no Kuni (Pays de la Pluie), Kusa no Kuni (Pays de l'Herbe), Taki no Kuni (Pays de la Cascade), cependant c'est trois pays ne sont que des partis du Pays des Tourbillons qui n'ont pas été annexés par Hi no Kuni (Pays du Feu) et Tsuchi no Kuni (Pays de la Terre).

Cette explication n'ai que pure invention de ma part je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est arrivé au pays des Tourbillons, enfin c'est plus une hypothèse que j'émets qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'est devenue le pays natal de Kushina.

J'aimerais rajouter que ces trois pays existent vraiment dans le vrai manga de Naruto.

Si vous voulez plus d'explication utilisez ce lien

http : / / cephira . skyrock . com/2810799382-Le-monde-de-Naruto . html

Il s'agit d'un article que j'ai fait sur les pays dans Naruto.

A bientôt


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre **: La Lumière cachée

**Auteur **: Cephira

**Résumé **: Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant.

**Rating **: M, car il y aura des scènes assez sombre je pense…enfin tout dépend de mon imagination, alors au cas où je mets un M. ^^'

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, lieux, etc… du manga Naruto sont les créations de Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne tire donc absolument aucun profit de cette fiction.

**Note 1 :** les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.

**Note 2 :** Désolés, s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-lectrice pour le moment.

**Spoiler :** Naruto est le fils du Yondaime Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya est son Parain

**Chapitre 5 : Confiance**

A cette réponse Naruto se retourna pour voir le village caché de la Cascade.

...

Dans un des plus beaux quartiers de Taki, quatre personnes avançaient lentement vers la plus grande des maisons du magnifique quartier.

Parmi eux, il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux brun attaché en une queue de cheval basse, elle était plutôt petite et mince.

Cette femme guidait le groupe de ninja de Konoha à travers son village.

Le groupe était composé de L'hokage de la Feuille, Namikaze Minato, de son élève, Hatake Kakashi, et de Uzumaki Naruto toujours emmitouflé de sa cape de voyage.

On les fit entrer dans l'immense maison, qui avait plus l'allure de manoir que de maison.

Dans une salle très spacieuse, un homme dans la force de l'âge, attendait assit en buvant une tasse de thé, ses yeux étaient de couleur argent et ses cheveux mit long étaient roux acajou.

Leur hôte les invita à s'assoir et congédia leur guide.

« Bienvenue à Taki, shinobi de Konoha, je suis Hanamaki Tsuyosa, l'actuel chef du clan Hanamaki » commença l'homme roux.

« Tout d'abord, merci de nous recevoir, je suis Namikaze Minato, le Yondaime Hokage et l'ép... »

« Et l'époux de ma fille, Kushina » coupa doucement Tsuyosa.

« Com... Comment savez-vous ? Non laisser moi deviner c'est grâce à cette lettre que Kushina vous a envoyé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est cela oui, après qu'elle soit partis avec vous, Kushina m'a envoyé une lettre m'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte et s'était marié avec l'éclair jaune de Konoha, c'est-à-dire vous. »

« Bien et si en continuait les présentations, voici Hatake Kakashi, qui est un de mes élèves. »

« Enchanté. » dit Kakashi en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Et cet enfant est ... ? » demanda le chef de clan.

« C'est Uzumaki Naruto » Au même moment la petite baissa sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage d'enfant.

« Je suppose que vous êtes venue chercher des explications. » Tout en parlant, le roux ne lâcha pas Naruto du regard.

« Est-ce vous qui avait répondu cette rumeur, Tsuyosa-san ? »

« En faite je n'ai nullement voulut vous faire du tord Minato-san, après tout ce temps j'ai souhaité revoir ma fille Kushina et rencontré ma petite fille, alors j'ai demandé que l'on retrouve la trace de Kushina et de son époux donc vous Minato-san, et ainsi que de votre fille, veuillez m'excuser si ces recherches vous en causer du tord. »

« Je comprends mieux, mais avant de vous dévoilez quoi que se soit, puis-je vous demandez ce que vous avez découvert ? »

En posant cette question, le Yondaime espérait savoir si son beau-père savait que Naruto était sa fille et non un garçon orphelin comme tout le monde le croit.

« Mes recherches s'étaient plus porter sur ceux que m'a dit Kushina dans sa lettre, elle m'avait donné son nouveau nom qui était Uzumaki, elle m'avait aussi beaucoup parlé de sa fille qui allait bientôt naitre et de vous, mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas je n'ai rien trouvé sur ma petite-fille. Tout ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'elle est morte le jour de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard, je ne connais nullement les circonstances de sa mort, et que le même jour est né un orphelin du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto qui a été adopter par vous Yondaime. »

Il fit une pause dans son monologue pour poser son regard sur Naruto, et à son expression on pouvait tout de suite deviner qu'il avait des soupçons sur l'identité de sa petite-fille.

Puis avant de reprendre ses explications, il regarda l'Hokage droit dans les yeux.

« Après je ne fais que des suppositions, Uzumaki est le nom qu'a prit ma fille quand je l'ai renié et Naruto a pris ce nom à sa naissance, est-il possible que pour une raison quelconque ma petite fille soit obliger de se faire passer pour un garçon et soit obliger de reprendre le nom de sa mère ? »

En observant l'enfant aux cheveux blond, Tsuyosa pouvait voir les ressemblances frappantes entre Uzumaki Naruto et Namikaze Minato, mais plus que ses ressemblances il voyait les similitudes entre sa fille Kushina et l'enfant devant lui.

Certains traits du visage de Naruto étaient semblables à ceux de sa fille, et quand il regardait dans les yeux de l'enfant il revoyait la même malice qui brillait dans les yeux de Kushina.

Le Yondaime se trouvait dans une position très inconfortable, mais pourtant il n'en montra rien, il ne c'était pas douter que son beau-père soit si perspicace, mais malheureusement, il se posait encore cette question.

Est-ce que je peux réellement faire confiance au père de Kushina, même si Naruto est sa petite-fille, il peut représenter un danger pour lui, après tout bien des hommes ne sont motivés que par le pouvoir ou l'argent.  
Et plus important encore je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui être au courant de la réelle situation de ma fille, je ne veux en aucun cas la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Pendant que son père se débattait intérieurement Naruto, elle discutait tranquillement avec son bijuu.

_« Je me demande si on peut vraiment faire confiance à cet homme, c'est mon grand-père mais il peut représenter un danger potentiel ! Qu'est-ce que papa va faire ? »_**_« Ne t'inquiète pas gamine, les intentions de ce vieux ne sont pas négatives. » _**_« Et comment vous pouvez savoir ça Kyuubi-san ? »_**_« Chaque être vivant dégage une aura, et moi je suis capable de la sentir et de savoir si cet être à de bonne ou mauvaise intention. » _**_« Ooh, je pourrais faire ça moi aussi ? » _Demanda Naruto impressionner.

**_« Avec de l'entrainement peut-être que tu pourras gamine. » _**_« Super ! Alors l'aura de mon grand-père n'est pas mauvaise ? »_**_« Non, elle est plus que bonne, je pense que tu peux totalement lui faire confiance. » _**_« Ummm... » _

« Dite pourquoi vous voulez vous retrouvez ces deux personnes ? »

C'était Naruto qui avait posé cette question après un court moment de réflexion.

Le chef de clan soupira en entendant cette question, il s'y attendait, mais que devait-il dire ?

Que depuis le jour où sa fille chérie était partie qu'il était rangé par les remords et la culpabilité ?

En voyant le vielle homme se plonger dans ses tristes pensés quand elle posa sa question, la petite blonde comprit instantanément ce qui le perturbait ainsi, c'était son orgueil de chef.

« Vous savez Jiji-sama (grand-père), nous ne pourrons pas vous faire confiance ou vous dire quoi que se soit si vous ne nous expliquez pas vos réels motivations. »

Par ses paroles la petite blonde tentait de mettre son grand-père en confiance, en même tout cela était un teste, si le chef de clan lui mentait elle le saurait tout de suite grâce à Kyuubi.

Et s'il mentait alors Naruto et son père, ainsi que son élève Kakashi repartiront à Konoha sans rien dévoiler de la situation plus que délicate, dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour maintenir son identité secrète.

Le chef de clan se fit pensif, et c'est les yeux dans le vague qu'il commença à parler.

« Après que ma fille Kushina soit parti avec vous Minato-san, j'ai toujours éprouvé des remords pour l'avoir renié et ainsi chasser d'ici. Et pendant toute ces années, j'ai été rongé par mes remords, alors après tout ce temps j'ai finalement décidé d'essayer de reprendre contacte avec elle. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai appris sa mort. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle à la fin de sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue de sa mort, mais je n'avais aucune information sur vous, et mes recherches pour essayer de vous retrouvez pour vous avertir de sa mort se sont porté infructueuse. »

L'homme aux yeux turquoises était vraiment désolé on le sentait dans ses paroles.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Minato-san, il est coutume que ceux qui sont renié fasse en sorte qu'aucune information ne puisse les reliés au clan Hanamaki. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Kushina à due changer de nom. »

« A ce sujet d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez renié votre propre fille, est-ce à cause de moi ? » Le regard du jeune Hokage s'était fixer sur la petite table en face de lui avant de relever lentement les yeux pour observer son interlocuteur bien en face.

« Nous pouvons dire que oui c'est un peu de votre faute, si j'ai renié ma fille, mais en même temps cela ne l'est pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas Jiji-sama, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, comment cela peut-il être de la faute d'Hokage-sama ? » Questionna la petite travestit d'une voix neutre, alors qu'intérieurement elle était furieuse que son grand-père accuse son père de l'avoir forcé à renié sa mère.

Pour elle toutes personnes qui rejetaient leur faute sur les autres étaient des imbéciles qui ne méritaient pas qu'elle s'intéresse à eux.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est quand d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurais-je accepté cette relation, s'il n'y avait pas eux cette guerre, si j'avais sut me montré plus tolérant, si vous n'avez pas été un ninja de Konoha. »

« C'est vrai qu'a ce moment-là à cause de la dernière grande guerre ninja le pays des Tourbillons à disparut. Et les plus grands acteurs de cette disparition sont le pays du Feu et de la Terre. » Fit le Kage de Konoha.

« Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, ce qui est fait est fait on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé éternellement, j'ai fait une erreur et je ne peux malheureusement pas l'a réparé, j'espère tout du moins que vous me permettrez de tenter d'arranger les choses. » Le chef du clan des Hanamaki avait parlé d'une manière résigné et en même temps un brin d'espoir brillait à la fin de sa phrase.

« Je suppose qu'on peut vous faire confiance, mais pourquoi avoir fait autant de bruit pour retrouver votre petite-fille Tsuyosa-san. »

« Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité Minato-san, ma petite-fille donc votre fille est l'héritière du clan Hanamaki. »

_« Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire là ? »_**_« Eh ben, pas étonnant que tu es autant de prétendants ma petite. » _**_« Et celui qui m'aura touchera le gros lot. »_ Répondit ironiquement Naruto à son bijuu.

« Mais je croyais que l'héritier de votre clan était votre fils ? » Demanda l'Hokage.

« Mon fils a disparu depuis plusieurs années, aucun de nos meilleurs pisteurs n'a put le retrouver, on ne sait rien de ce qui à put lui arrivé, je soupçonne que lui et sa garde se soit fait attaqué, parce que on a retrouvé tous les corps de ses gardes sauf lui. Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui les a attaqués et si mon fils est toujours vivants ou pas. »

« Je suis navré d'apprendre la disparition de votre fils, mais je ne veux pas que ma fille est d'aussi lourde responsabilité, elle est trop jeune, en plus de cela elle ne peut pas partir de Konoha pour l'instant. »

« Je trouve au contraire que c'est une bonne idée papa. » Commenta la jinchuuriki, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

« Alors comme je m'en doutais tu es bien la fille de Kushina, ma petite fille ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, je suis bien Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. »

« Naruto ! Tu n'aurais pas due lui dire la vérité nous ne sav... »

« Moi, je le sais, je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, et grâce à lui nous pourrons régler notre problème papa. »

Sa voix était déterminé, son regard était franc et droit, elle croyait vraiment en cet homme qui était son grand-père, grâce à Kyuubi, Naruto savait qu'elle pouvait le faire confiance, il ne mentait pas.

Cette franchise déconcerta son père, mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas il savait que sa fille avait fait le bon choix.

Sa décision fut prise, si Naruto lui faisait confiance, alors il lui dirait toute la vérité.

En apprenant que sa petite fille était la réceptacle du démon renard se ferma, et il jeta un regard empli de colère à son beau-fils.

« Pourquoi avez-vous enfermé ce démon dans le corps de Naruto ? Pourquoi elle ? » Cria presque le vieil homme.

« Papa a pris la bonne décision en faisant de moi la jinchuuriki du démon renard, ainsi il a put sauver de nombreuses vies, et indirectement il m'a aussi sauvé. » Intervint la travestit avant que son grand-père ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre.

« Te ... sauver ? » Bégaya le chef de clan.

Quand elle commença a parlé ce fut d'une voix douce, et dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la sérénité qu'elle éprouvait.

« Je suppose que c'était un signe du destin, pour me dire que c'est moi qui devait devenir l'hôte de Kyuubi.  
Parce que si papa ne m'avait pas choisit et je serais certainement pas ici avec vous tous. »

« Que veux-tu dire mon enfant ? » Une expression soucieuse se peignant sur le visage du père de Kushina.

« Si papa m'avait laissé à l'hôpital au bon soin des infirmières, et chercher un autre moyen d'arrêter le démon à neuf queues. A l'heure actuelle, je serais morte quand l'hôpital a été détruit lors de l'attaque. »

En entendant cette déclaration Tsuyosa s'était figé et son regard s'était fit douloureux à l'idée qu'il est faillit perdre sa petite fille aussi.

« Grand-père, tu n'as pas à en vouloir à papa, parce que c'est grâce à lui si nous pouvons nous rencontré aujourd'hui. » Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un grand sourire, sa jovialité égailla toute les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Il fut décider d'un compromis, comme Naruto était l'héritière du Clan Hanamaki, elle devait obligatoirement suivre une formation pour faire d'elle une bonne chef de clan, c'est pour cela qu'elle se rendrait plusieurs fois par an à Taki discrètement avec Kakashi ou une autre personne de confiance, mais elle resterait la plupart du temps à Konoha.

Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçon sur l'identité de la fille du Yondaime, ils feraient croire à tous que celle-ci vivait toute l'année chez le clan de sa mère pour y suivre sa formation d'héritière du clan Hanamaki, afin d'expliquer son absence auprès de son père.

Une fausse absence puisqu'elle vivait sous la tutelle de son père en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto, l'hôte de Kyuubi.

* * *

Salut,

Tout d'abord merci à Vitwo et tous ce que me lise pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.

Désoler pour cette longue attente ^^'

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël, et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Dans ce chapitre Naruto rencontre son grand-père maternel, elle apprend aussi l'existence d'un autre membre de sa famille.

Est-il vivant ? Ou mort ? Et qui est-il ?

La réponse est dans un très lointain chapitre.

Ah au fait Crazy Mood, si tu n'aimes pas les femNaru ben ne les lis pas dooooonc je t'invite à cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut de ton écran.

Il y a personne qui t'oblige à les lire ni les autres auteurs de FemNaru et surtout pas moi !

Ceci est aussi valable pour toutes les autres personnes qui n'aiment pas les femNaru en général :

La croix en rouge est faite pour vous, allez-y cliquer dessus je vous y invite même !

Avis à tout le monde je ne suis pas Homophobe, je pense que le fait que je traduise aussi des fics yaoi le prouve largement non ?

Et j'ai une… enfin plusieurs questions à vous poser si sa vous déranges pas j'espère ?

Un SasuNaru où Naruto est une fille pour vous sa revient au même qu'un SasuSaku pour vous ?

Depuis le prologue pour vous c'est qui le personnage principal ? Naruto ou Sasuke ?

Non parce que je me pose des questions par rapport au commentaire de Crazy Mood que voici :

_Je comprends pas : si tu voulais tant faire une fic entre une nana et Sasuke, pourquoi ne pas avoir inventé ton propre personnage histoire de ne pas atteindre à la virilité de Naruto ?_

_Parce que le blème est bien là : Naruto = garçon ; Sasuke = garçon, donc garçon + garçon = yaoi_

_Donc donc donc... où est l'intérêt de changer le sexe de Naruto si ça revient exactement au même que de foutre Sasuke avec Sakura ?_

_J'aimerais bien avoir une répone, mine de rien, ça me travaille vraiment..._

_En espérant une réponse,_

_Crazy Mood._

Par l'histoire de ne pas atteindre la « virilité de Naruto » dixit Crazy Mood je comprends qu'il ou elle n'aime pas les femNaru, c'est son choix et je le respecte.

Et pour moi un SasuNaru sa revient pas du tout au même de foutre Sasuke avec une « nana » ou même avec Sakura.

Crazy Mood me demande pourquoi j'ai pas fait carrément un fic avec comme personnage principal Sasuke et un Nana au lieu de m'attaquer à la « Virilité de Naruto »

Mais Naruto c'est mon personnage principal non ?

Il me semblait bien que c'était clair depuis le prologue quand même non ?

Je me demande si d'une certaine façon qu'elle quel soit si je vous ai donné l'illusion que Sasuke est mon personnage principal ? Si oui dite moi quand ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ?

Parce qu'il me semblait pourtant que j'ai été suffisamment clair sur qui était mon personnage principal.

Comme vous le voyez je vous embête avec toutes mes questions, mais bon je veux m'améliorer et pour ça il faut toujours se remettre en question, alors lâcher vos coms ! ^^

Bon maintenant voila les mauvaises nouvelles pour tout le monde (surtout pour moi ToT snif snif)

En fait j'avais déjà écrit quatre voir même cinq chapitres d'avance que j'allais poster pour faire pardonner de cette trrrès longue absence de chapitre, mais parce que il y a toujours un maudit « mais »

Il met arriver le cauchemar de tous les auteurs :

Tous mes écrits ont littéralement disparue au sens propre du terme !

Dans ma clé usb il n'y a plus rien pas même un vieux chapitre déjà poster, là je suis en train de pleurer de rage T.T

J'avais déjà écrit le chapitre 5, 6, 7, 8 et commencer le chapitre 9

En fait ce chapitre est le seul qui me reste je l'avais déjà posté sur un autre site alors j'ai put le récupérer.

Alors je suis désoler mais sa va prendre un long moment avant que je ne poste a nouveau un chapitre, parce que il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce que j'ai écrit il y a même pas un trace manuscrite rien de cher rien.

Rien que de penser à tout le travail que j'ai perdu sa me mine le moral au point que j'ai envie de balancer l'ordi par la fenêtre.

Alors je vous demande s'il vous plait de bien vouloir me pardonner de la longue attente qui va suivre, mais je vous promets de finir cette fic.

Encore Désoler ^^'

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

Bye

Cephira


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre **: La Lumière cachée

**Auteur **: Cephira

**Résumé **: Et si Naruto n'était pas il mais elle, et que son père Namikaze Minato, alias le yondaime était vivant.

**Avertissements****:** Fem Naruto ! Donc Naruto est une femme !

**Rating **: M, car il y aura des scènes assez sombre je pense…enfin tout dépend de mon imagination, alors au cas où je mets un M. ^^'

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages, lieux, etc… du manga Naruto sont les créations de **Masashi****Kishimoto**, et je ne tire donc absolument aucun profit de cette fiction.

**Note****1****:** les mots en _italique_sont les pensées des personnages.

**Note****2****:**Désolés, s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-lectrice pour le moment.

**Spoiler****:** Naruto est le fils du Yondaime Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya est son Parain

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Genin**

* * *

Quelque année plus tard

Une petite blonde habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon orange typiquement masculin, patientait sagement dans une salle de classe. (Note de l'auteur : il s'agit en fait de la même tenue que dans l'animé, j'avais trop la flegme de chercher une autre tenue.)

De part sa manière de s'habiller, on airait put penser qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un garçon, et c'est que tout le monde croit à Konoha, en vérité il s'agissait bien d'une fille, la fille du Yondaime Hokage plus précisément.

Hanamaki Namikaze Naruto s'ennuyait ferme en attendant son tour pour passer son examen pour devenir apprenti ninja, soit son teste de genin.

_**« Alors**__**n erveuse, **__**gamine ? »**_Se moqua le démon renard.

_« Pfff__… __Moi __nerveuse ? __Tu __rigoles __j__'__espère ? __Tu __sais __très __bien __que __c__'__est __du __gâteau, __tout __ce __que __je __veux __c__'__est __qu__'__ils __se __grouillent __un __peu. » _S'impatienta la fille caché du Yondaime.

Pour protéger sa véritable identité, Naruto jouait un rôle, quand elle était Uzumaki Naruto le réceptacle du démon renard elle se faisait passer pour l'idiot service, le dernier de la classe, qui fait toujours le pitre et des blagues.

La petite blonde avait fait exprès de raté plusieurs fois ces examens, elle cachait son véritable niveau, même son père ne connaissait pas son réel potentiel, en même temps quand on a un démon renard et l'éclair jaune de Konoha comme sensei, on est un peu obliger d'être fort.

Actuellement Kyuubi disait qu'elle avait presque le niveau d'un jounin, enfin ça personne ne le savait puisqu'elle était obliger de se caché, de caché qui elle était vraiment.

En effet qui se douterait même que l'idiot de service était en fait la jolie et gracieuse petite Hime, la génie de fille du Yondaime Hokage. (Hime = princesse)

Elle égocentrique ?

Non, tous ces beaux adjectifs étaient ceux utilisé par la populace de Konoha pour la décrire quand elle devenait la fille de l'Hokage.

Juste à cet instant une voix forte appela Naruto, celle-ci se leva et entra dans la salle où devait se passé le teste pour devenir genin.

« Bien, Uzumaki Naruto pour réussir cet examen tu dois créer trois bunshins, qui sont des clones sans consistance » Expliqua un chuunin aux cheveux bruns avec une cicatrice sur le nez.

« Eeehh encore des bunshins ? Le testes est pareil tout les ans ou quoi ? » Se plaignit l'apprenti ninja, extérieurement la jinchuuriki affichait une mine débité alors qu'intérieurement elle jubilait.

_« Trop facile. »_

Naruto fit le signe pour créer des bunshins, et un panache de fumée se forma, une fois que la fumée se dissipa on pouvait voir une dizaine de Naruto avec un sourire étincelant.

Les deux examinateurs étaient complètement ébahies, devant eux se dressait une dizaine de Kage bunshins complètement réussi.

« Alors Iruka-sensei, est-ce que j'ai réussi ? » Demanda les dix Naruto d'une même voix.

« Euh… Oui tu passes, prend un des bandeaux sur la table et dans trois jours tu devrais te présenter à l'académie pour t'informer dans quel équipe tu seras répartie.

* * *

Trois jours après, on pouvait une petite tête blonde courir vers l'académie ninja, celle-ci avait mis son bandeau de ninja sur son front et rejoignit calmement sa classe.

Lorsque Naruto rentra dans la salle un silence inhabituel se fit entendre.

« Eh bien Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? » Demanda en gueulant un garçon brun avec un chiot blanc sur la tête.

Avant même que l'interpeller puisse répondre les deux folles hystériques qui se battaient pour avoir la place à côté de l'iceberg de service avant l'entré de la jinchuuriki, se rapprochèrent en hurlant.

« C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici BAKA ? » Commença la blonde avec une queue de cheval, dénommé Ino.

« Tu ne sais pas que ce qui non pas réussi l'examen des genins n'ont pas le droit d'être ici ? » Gueula la branshee aux cheveux roses tout en prenant la jinchuuriki pour une imbécile.

_« Et __elle __est __considéré__c omme __la __meilleur __kunoichi __de __la __promotion, __laisse __moi __rire, __elle __n__'__a __aucune __jugeote __et __ne __sait __que __me __casser __les __oreilles __en __criant __tout __le __temps. »_ Pensa sarcastiquement Naruto tout en affichant un faux sourire idiot que personne ne remarqua.

« Sakura-chan, j'ai réussi l'examen la preuve j'ai le bandeau des shinobis de Konoha, ici. » Fit la fille de l'Hokage avec un faux ton prétentieux qui trompa toute les personnes présente dans la pièce, en montrant son bandeau sur le front.

« MENTEUR ! Je suis sûr que tu as volé ce bandeau quelque part, tu n'es qu'un nul, un minable et un baka, il y a aucune chance que tu es put passer l'examen, je suis sûr que quand Iruka-sensei entrera il te fera tout de suite sortir d'ici ! » Hurla la fan-girl rose sûr d'elle.

« Et pourquoi je ferais sortir Naruto de la classe Sakura ? » Demanda soudainement le dit Iruka avec une voix interrogative tout en entrant dans la salle.

« Iruka-sensei ! Faite sortir Naruto ! Il n'a pas le droit d'être ici ! » Rapporta l'Haruno en criant de sa voix grinçante.

« Naruto à tout à fait le droit d'être ici alors retourne t'assoir Sakura. » Fit le chuunin d'un ton sec, qui n'admettait pas aucune réplique.

« C'est valable pour tout le monde asseyez-vous tous ! » Ordonna-t-il en regardant tout les jeunes ninjas.

Sakura qui regardait encore son sensei avec une mine interdite se retourna pour s'assoir à sa place, après son nouvel rappel à l'ordre, juste pour voir que la place près de son Saaaasuke-kuuuunnn était prise par Naruto, et que la seule place de libre était la plus éloigné du ténébreux.

« Bien, je vais commencer la répartition des équipes…. » Commença le chuunin mais la petite tête blonde ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Equipe 7, Haruno Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin instructeur Hatake Kakashi… » Dit Iruka tout en continuant la répartition des équipes de genin.

_« Donc __mon __sensei __sera __Kakashi-nii-san __alors. »_Se dit mentalement la petite blonde tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

_**« Tu **__**te **__**doutais **__**bien, **__**que **__**ça **__**ne **__**pouvait **__**être **__**que **__**lui, **__**non ? »**_ Commenta soudainement le Kyuubi.

_« C__'__est__vrai,__bon__connaissant__l__'__homme,__j__'__ai__le__temps__de__faire__une__petite__sieste,__avant__de__le__voir__se__pointer. »_ pensa Naruto tout en se mettant à l'aise pour faire un petit somme étant donné qu'il ne restait que les membres de son équipe dans la salle, car tout les autres genins étaient déjà parti avec leur sensei.

Elle fut trois heures après réveiller par les crie hystérique de la barbe papa ambulante.

« Raahh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ça fait déjà TROIS HEURES ! » Hurla de plus belle le chewing-gum.

_**« Si **__**cette **__**folle **__**reste **__**dans **__**ton**__**é quipe **__**toi **__**et **__**moi **__**allons **__**devenir **__**sourd, **__**gamine. »**_ Grogna le Kyuubi en grimaçant de douleur à cause de ces oreilles sensibles.

_« T__'__as __raison, __je __crois __que __je __vais __m__'__acheter __des __boules-quiès, __si __sa __continue __comme __ça __il __y __aura __un __carnage __rose ! »_ Pensa la blonde en fixant la fan-girl d'un regard énervé que personne ne perçu.

Juste à ce moment-là un homme aux cheveux d'argent rentra dans la salle, il était grand, avait un masque qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, et son bandeau frontal lui cachait un œil.

« Salut les jeunes, équipe 7 retrouver moi sur le toit. » Ordonna l'homme avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Naruto fut la première à se ressaisir et se dirigea vers le toit, rapidement suit de ses coéquipiers, le jounin était appuyer sur la rambarde et les attendait, et les genins s'approchèrent de lui.

« Bien, et si on commençait par faire les présentations. » Demanda Kakashi.

« ET SI VOUS COMMENCIEZ D'ABORD APRES TOUT C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES EN RETARD ! » Grinça le truc rose en hurlant.

_« Oula ! __J__'__ai __une __hystérique __dans __mon__é quipe, __on __dirait. »_ Pensa l'épouvantail en grimaçant à cause de la voix perçante du chewing-gum.

« Mah, mah d'accord, alors je suis Hatake Kakashi. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas... Des rêves pour l'avenir, Je n'en ai pas beaucoup... Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés. »

« Tout ce que nous avons appris, c'est son nom ! » Pesta l'Haruno en marmonnant.

« Bon ben à toi maintenant la fille en rose. » Dit le jounin en regardant la branshee rose.

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime…Enfin, celui que j'aime c'est… Kyaaah !… » Commença-t-elle avant de pousser un crie perçant en jetant un regard à son coéquipier aux cheveux corbeaux.

« Je déteste Ino-cochon et Naruto-no-Baka, mes loisirs s'est faire du shopping, et mon rêve d'avenir c'est de de… Kyaaahhh ! » Refit-elle en poussant un nouveau crie tout en fixant de nouveau le ténébreux.

_« Pfff__… __Encore __une __gamine __qui __ne __pense __qu__'__a __l__'__amour. »_ Pensa le sensei avec une mine blasé.

« Ok bon, à toi le ténébreux. » Fit-il en désignant l'unique survivant du clan de l'éventail.

« Uchiwa Sasuke, ce que j'aime ou déteste ne vous regarde pas, et je n'ai qu'un objectif pour l'instant, tué un certain homme… » Se présenta le brun d'un ton glacial.

_« Et __maintenant __un __vengeur __je __suis __bien __servie,__on __dirait. __Merci __à __Minato-sensei. »_ Se dit ironiquement l'Hatake.

_« Si __tu __savais __la __vérité __Sasuke. »_ Pensa tristement la fille du Yondaime en soupirant.

« Bien, il ne reste plus que toi le blondinet. »

« Uzumaki Naruto, J'aime les ramens et ne déteste rien en particulier, mon projet d'avenir est d'être reconnus par tous. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, rendez-vous demain à 7h au terrain numéro 7, sans manger si vous ne voulez pas vomir. »

Alors que les genins acquiescèrent à l'ordre de leur sensei celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumé avec une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire.

« 7h mmh… Je suppose que sa veut dire 10h alors ? » Se dit Naruto avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

« HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE ? Kakashi-sensei nous a dit 7h donc tu viens à 7 HEURES ! » Gueula le bonbon rose en secouant la pauvre blondinette comme un prunier.

_« Putain !__Mais __lâche-moi __à __la __fin, __espèce __de __furie ! »_Hurlait mentalement la réceptacle à chaque secousses.

« Il n'est pas question que l'équipe soit pénalisé à cause d'un imbécile comme toi. » Cria le truc rose en secouant de plus belle sa pauvre victime.

Soudainement la furie relâcha sa victime, quand elle réalisa qu'il était déjà très tard, et elle se mit à courir tout en lâchant de retentissant.

« A demain SASUUKE-KUN ! »

« Shtt… Enfin débarrasser de cette furie. » Fit la blondinette en se levant.

Pendant un instant Sasuke fut statufié.

Etait-ce Naruto qui venait de parlé ?

Le même Naruto qui clamait sur tous les toits qu'il était amoureux de Sakura ?

C'était impossible !

Et pourtant c'était le même !

Le même dobe !

Malgré toute sa confusion, son visage resta de marbre, après tout il était un Uchiwa tout de même.

« Si tu veux un conseil Sasuke, vient à 10h, si tu veux pas rester tout seul avec cette furie pendant 3h. »

« Ce ninja est un éternelle retardataire, il est en retard en tout, et il a toujours minimum deux heures de retard à ses rendez-vous. » Rajouta Naruto en voyant le garçon la fixer en attente une réponse.

« Comment tu peut en être sûr ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai mes sources, oh et puis fais comme tu veux, je n'en n'ai rien faire de toi. » Fit la blonde en voyant le visage inexpressif de son coéquipier, et de partir avec les mains dans les poches.

Sasuke fixa son coéquipier un moment avant de partir lui-même chez lui.

* * *

« Tadaima* ! » Cria Naruto en rentrant dans l'appartement et en commençant à se déchausser.

« Okaeri* Naru-chan ! Comment c'est passé ta répartition ? » Demanda une voix depuis le salon.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas otou-san, après tout tu es l'Hokage de Konoha. » Répondit la nouvelle arrivée en suivant la voix et en entrant dans le salon.

« Mais je suis toujours intéresser par ton avis Naru-chan. » Commenta ludique ment l'homme blond, avec une expression rieuse.

« Dans ce cas, tu pourras compter Kakashi-nii-san et moi-même dans ta liste d'ennemi potentiel, pour avoir mis cette branshee hystérique dans notre équipe ! »

« Allons, Haruno Sakura ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, si ? » Fit l'homme juste avant que son sourire disparaisse quand il remarqua l'air courroucé de sa fille.

« Cet fan-girl n'arrête pas crier tout le temps, elle me casse les oreilles, je suis sûr qu'a cause d'elle je deviendrais sourde avant l'âge mais en plus elle n'a aucune jugeote pour une kunoichi. » Se plaignit la réceptacle avec une mine boudeuse.

Se sentant un peu désolé, Minato tenta de se faire pardonner auprès de sa fille, et il connaissait le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

« Bon, pour me faire pardonner, et pour fêter ta promotion, si on allait à Ichiraku ? »

« YATTA ! » Cria la petite blonde.

« Je prend ça pour un oui. » Dit le Yondaime avant de s'apercevoir que sa fille n'était plus dans le salon et l'attendait près de la porte, en voyant son comportement il sourit et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

* * *

Coucou ^^

Ouf, voila comme demander par Streema, la suite de la lumière cachée, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais mis à l'origine, mais bon, un grand merci à Streema et à toutes les personnes qui continue de me lire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus =)

Je suis vraiment désoler de mon manque de publication, mais rassurer vous je ne compte pas abandonner la traduction de cette fic, ni aucun autre projet d'ailleurs.

J'ai pour habitude de toujours finir ce que j'ai commencé et même si ça me prend du temps je compte bien finir la traduction de cette fanfic, et tous mes autres projets.

Les raisons de mon énorme retard dans toute mes traductions et fic d'ailleurs, c'est à cause de la mort subite d'une de mes proches et j'avais pas trop le moral, après il y a eu le départ précipité de mes parents (un problème urgent à réglé dont je connais pas les détails), et ils m'ont laisser à charge de leur commerce, c'est-à-dire beaucoup beaucoup de travail avec des horaires infernales (ToT) 7 jours sur 7, de 7h à 21h non stop, puis mon déménagement.

En somme j'ai étais très très occupé ses derniers mois, et encore désoler.

Dans ce chapitre, je crois que vous avez tous compris que je déteste Sakura, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Voici un peu de vocabulaire

Tadaima=Je suis rentré

Okaeri=Bienvenue

Laissez-moi des COM

Et à bientôt

Cephira


End file.
